


The Ship that Sails Itself

by Iloveeating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveeating/pseuds/Iloveeating
Summary: Cas dressed up as Jensen Ackles, the gorgeous hunter in his favorite TV Show, Supernatural.Dean dressed up as Misha Collins, the best and most badass angel TV has.Castiel does not want to go to this party. But his mind changes after he gets involved in an intense game of pool with the Winchester brothers.Dean is not looking for love, but damn those blue eyes could change his mind any day.





	The Ship that Sails Itself

"What are you even supposed to be?" he heard for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He looked up from his book, turning towards the back seat to find one of his best friends sliding into the car. 

"What are _you_?" He asked frowning. Balthazar turned back from the driver's seat, interested.

"Damn, Meg," Balthazar said, "Were you going for a high-end prostitute or just forgot to wear pants?"

"I'm a demon, you ass," she answered pointing at the horns in her heard, "At least I don't look like I came out of a bad porno like him," she knocked on Gabriel's shoulder, who was pleasantly passed out in the car, "What happened to him?"

"He ate all the sweets mother had saved for today," Castiel answered, putting his book away for later. With Gabriel sleeping and Balthazar driving, he had a good chance of getting a couple of pages in before the party they were dragging him to. But as he watched Meg bump his brother one more time, his eyes slowly opening, he knew it'd be better to save the effort and material for later when the party was bound to be too much for him. 

"Stop hitting me!" Gabriel complained as Meg continued to use him like a drum. 

"Wake up!" Meg yelled, "Why did you let Clarence dress like that? I thought we were supposed to be getting him a boyfriend, not leading him straight into social suicide?" 

"I don't need a boyfriend," Castiel repeated for the thousandth time, "And what's wrong with my costume?"

"It's boring," Gabriel said.

"Jensen Ackles is not boring!" he complained, "He's brave and heroic and will always do what he thinks is right. He is the best hunter in Supernatural."

"Just because you have a major crush on him does not mean he is a good Halloween costume," Balthazar pointed out. 

"If you're forcing me to go to a Halloween party, the least you can do is let me dress the way I want," Castiel argued. 

"Fine," Meg said, "You're lucky you're hot, Clarence or our job would be that much harder."

"Lucky me," he said sarcastically turning up the radio and drowning any other costume criticisms his friends could have. 

He didn't even want to go to the party in the first place. He would've been happy staying home, reading his book and watching Halloween movies. But it had been six months since he broke up with Dick Roman after he found him under the bleachers with Crowley, and his friends were insisting it was time for him to get back out there. It seemed to him that his friends had forgotten he wasn't big on dating before Dick, and that wasn't much different after. 

Still, he would try, he promised himself. Because, if he was being honest, he missed the companionship. And you never know, right? Isn't there a line somewhere about missing chances and playing it safe? He was sure he'd read it not too long ago. 

If not, there was always his book to entertain him. 

_Calling all the monsters..._

"Seriously, Charlie?" Dean asked the girl, adjusting the rearview mirror before sliding out of the driveway. 

"Hush," she said, sending the caller to voicemail, effectively stopping the ringtone, "Halloween is only once a year, let me enjoy it."

"I thought Gilda had stopped trying to apologize," Sam commented, looking out the window. 

"She did," Charlie answered, "She's moved on to insisting it was all my fault."

Dean growled reflexively, "How is her cheating on you your fault?"

"Does it matter?" Jo said, "She doesn't deserve you."

"I know," Charlie smiled, "Besides, I'm single and ready to mingle at Benny's."

"How did you even get Benny to throw a Halloween party?" Dean asked curious. 

"I told him I would put in a good word with Andrea," Jo laughed, "He couldn't say no."

"Well, I'm just glad we got him to dress up," Charlie said, "Unlike others."

"I'm dressed up!" Dean complained. 

"If you were going to be an angel," Sam said, "You could at least look the part."

"You look like a flasher with that trench coat," Jo added, "Why not some wings?" 

"Misha Collins is the best angel ever," Dean argued, "And he is badass even without his wings. Stop mocking my costume, Joanna Harvelle."

"Charlie started it!" Jo complained. 

"I don't care," he said, "No dissing on the angel in my car, got it?" 

"Yeah yeah," she answered, "Just drive."

They got there just as the party started to get interesting. Some generic popular music was playing, much to Dean's displeasure, but there was good beer and a pool table. He settled in with his brother, together beating every other pair that went up against them. Jo and Charlie hung around, sometimes leaving to dance, coming back with new drinks and accompanied by more of their friends. Benny came by, as did Ash, Andy, and Victor. Even Kevin, who was not one to go out was there and played a round. It was well into the night when Charlie approached him. 

"Hey," she said smiling, "I have this friend who needs to be taken down a few pegs," she commented, "You think you guys can beat him?" 

"Send him this way," Dean smiled taking a sip from his beer. He watched as Charlie jumped excitedly and went off towards a guy with long hair wearing a fake mustache and a red vest. The guy smiled, roughly the same height as the girl, and said something to someone nearby. There were enough people that Dean could not see who it was at first. 

"How do you want to play this?" Sam asked, his girlfriend Jessica handing him another beer. 

"Let's let him get a couple in first," Dean answered, his smile almost predatory, "Something tells me this one is gonna be fun."

"Your call," Sam said, kissing Jess before moving to the other side of the table. Dean turned back to where Charlie was and froze. Looking at him, right behind their contender, was the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. 

He walked behind mustache guy, his eyes low, almost bored. He had ruffled black hair, making him look like he had just woken up, and was wearing what Dean immediately identify as a Jensen Ackles costume, which only added to his appeal. The flannel and leather jacket should've made him looked big, with too many layers of clothes, but he looked as natural and handsome as Ackles did on most episodes. A copy of the famous amulet that signified Jared and Jensen's brothership hung on his neck, and where a gun holster should've been, was a book bag. 

But none of those things were the reason Dean stopped dead in his tracks, almost unable to breathe. The thing that killed him was his eyes. Never in his life had Dean seen eyes bluer than those. They were like two bright sapphires that wouldn't stop shinning. More than the color, though, his eyes trapped you in, as if he could see straight into your soul. And Dean felt like the man was looking at _him_, and he didn't feel embarrassed or judged, he felt _alive_. 

"I'm Gabriel and this is my brother Castiel," the guys with the mustache, _Gabriel_, Dean reminded himself, said. The guy he introduced as Castiel (_Which what kind of name is that?_) was staring a Dean, a smile on his face. Dean couldn't help himself and smiled back. 

"Misha Collins," Castiel said causing Dean's smile to grow. 

"Jensen Ackles," Dean replied, making the other guy smile wider, "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam," he said pointing at the mass of hair behind him. Sam waved, ready to play. 

"Let's do this," Gabriel said grabbing a pool cue. Castiel (_Man that was a mouthful_) grabbed one too, his smile never disappearing. _That is going to get distracting_, Dean thought. 

"Break 'em," Dean said confidently. Gabriel stepped aside, letting his brother go first. Sam and he exchanged a look, surprised at this turn of events. The way Charlie had made it sound, they had to look out for Gabriel, not his brother. 

That was clearly wrong. 

With a quick and swift movement, Castiel hit the white ball, sending it perfectly centered to the triangle, and getting three different striped ones in. In one hit. 

_Damn_, Dean said, _What had Charlie gotten them into?_

_Dean Winchester watches Supernatural. _That was the only thing repeating over and over in his head. Not only did he watch the show, though, but he was also dressed as the other half of what was, in Castiel's opinion, the best ship the show had ever generated. 

_Oh God_, Castiel thought, _How can he be so perfect?_

Castiel counted in his head how long it had been since he last thought of the gorgeous Dean Winchester as anything more than that unachievable crush that made him realize his sexuality. Last time they had talked, Castiel remembered, had been when they had both been called to the principal's office at the same time. Castiel was there to pick up his little brother, Alfie, who had gotten in a fight. He later found out Alfie was being picked on and Dean's brother, Sam, had stepped in to help.

"So, how long have you been watching the show?" Dean asked him as he leaned in to get yet another ball in. Castiel couldn't say he wasn't impressed, that was his third in a row. 

"Since it started," Castiel answered watching as Dean bent over for a particularly hard ball, "How about you?" Castiel struggled to keep his eyes anywhere but Dean's ass, looking at Gabriel instead.

This proved to be a mistake as Gabriel was smirking and calling Meg over. She leaned and he whispered something in her ear, causing her to turn towards him immediately, looking at Dean then back at him. A wicked smiled slowly surfaced and she pushed herself in between Dean and Gabriel.

Dean hit, missing the ball and making space for Gabriel to get his turn. "Same," he said grinning, "I love Jensen and Misha. They're the best characters, along with Jared and Alexander, of course." 

"And Ruth," Castiel added, "And Richard, and Rob, and Kim, and Brianna."

"See?" Dean said shoving Sam playfully, "Cas gets it." 

"Cas?" Meg asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh sorry," Dean said, seemingly not even noticing he had given Castiel a nickname, "Castiel is kind of a mouthful."

"I don't mind," Castiel said. Thinking for a second he added, "I like it. It's better than Gabriel's."

"Oh Cassie," Gabe said, missing his shot, "You hurt me."

"I'll buy you some chocolate and you'll get over it," Castiel answered, rolling his eyes. "But yes," he continued talking to Dean, "Jensen and Misha are special."

"I know," Dean said, leaning against the wall while Sam took his turn, "Cockles is the best pairing, honestly."

"You like Cockles?" Castiel asked surprised, suddenly unable to steer away from Dean's green eyes. He cleared his throat before talking again, "I like it too!"

"No way," Dean said, face lighting up, "Most people say it's just the fans looking for more on that whole "I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" than it exists."

"Most people are visually impaired then," Castiel said. 

"Wait," Meg interrupted them, "The guys you two are dressed up as are a couple?" The smile on her face told Castiel she was doing it on purpose. 

"Well, not on the show, technically," Castiel started. 

"But they are meant to be together," Dean finished, smiling towards Castiel, "Don't you think, Cas?" 

"Positive," he answered honestly. 

"That's adorable," Gabriel pitched in, "You're wearing a couple's costume!" 

Castiel was gonna kill him. Of that he was sure. 

Thank Rob the show had given him enough experience to get rid of a body. 

That fact had not gone unnoticed by Dean. He could see in the way Cas was glaring at Gabriel that he knew that too, and his brother was trying to jank his chain. Dean, being who he is, couldn't just let that slide easy. 

It only took him a second before he decided what to do, chuckling as he took a step closer towards the hunter. "Huh," he said nonchalantly, "I guess we are," he licked his lips and looked at Cas in the eyes. "What do you think about that, Cas?" he asked grinning. 

Cas, surprised at first but clearly amused, smiled taking in the challenge. "I think," Cas said, "We should do something about that."

Dean felt arousal shooting up his nerves. He started it as a game but the intensity of Cas's stare was doing things to him that left him breathless. "And what," he swallowed, "should we do about it?"

Cas, noticing the change in Dean's manner, stepped in closer. The blue of his eyes stronger than ever, Dean looked at them once more before Cas _actually growled_ before quickly pulling him for a kiss. 

"Holy shit," Meg said, as Gabriel laughed. Though Dean was a little too busy enjoying Castiel's taste to care. He heard Sam's chuckle as Cas slipped his hand inside the trench coat, holding Dean in. Shamelessly, Dean's hands ran through the dark hair, pulling and holding Cas, making sure he couldn't separate. Things steadily escalated, ending with Dean and Cas messing around in one of Benny's guest rooms. 

After what felt like forever, they pulled apart, smiling at each other. "So," Castiel said, "What do you want to do?" 

Dean thought about that for a minute. He was hot and ready, but he didn't want to do anything more. Just being with Cas, it felt good. Deliberating, an idea popped in his head. "I have just the thing," he said, reaching for remote and setting up Netflix. 

Cas turned around towards the screen and laughed, dropping next to Dean, who instinctively put an arm around him. "What season?" Cas asked, enjoying the logo of what had joined them shining brightly. 

"Anything but seven," Dean answered, handing him the remote. 

"Lazarus Rising it is," Cas said pressing play. 

And so they spent the rest of the night doing exactly: watching their favorite TV show, together. 


End file.
